Bouquets of Honeysuckle
by Asashi Sushi
Summary: Words can be spoken in more ways than one through the beauty of flowers. Watch as the inhabitants of Konoha share an intimacy with one another that will one day change into something more... [KakaxIru InoxSaku NaruxSasu...] Koge-pan story in Ch.4!
1. KakaxIru

Warning: really mushy, yaoi, yuri, het, and various pairings...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, blah blah blah  
  
AN: (**Honeysuckle** – bonds of love) This particular chapter is a side story of that one flashback in chapter two of Dolphins Are Supposed To Swim, only in Kakashi's P.O.V.... Anyway, on with the show!!!!! **Opens curtains**  
  
"A" = speech  
  
_A_ = thoughts  
  
**A** = actions/sound effects  
  
{A = authors notes on story  
  
[A] = authors notes  
  
&A& = flashback  
  
= P.O.V./scene change  
  
{Bouquets of Honeysuckle}  
  
**KAKASHI**  
  
Kakashi sighed as he walked dejectedly towards the monument, holding a loosely wrapped bouquet of yarrow [AN: Yes, this is a flower...] and red carnations. He read the card attached to it absentmindedly.  
  
**_Carnations red, alas! my poor heart : Yarrow, when healing has come to part  
_**  
He scowled. _What bull..._Kakashi thought, fingering the plentiful, miniscule white flowers and the paper-thin, red carnations. _As red as spilt blood..._ He looked up and spotted the huge stone, surrounded by incense and other flowers. Kakashi walked up, placing the flowers next to the many other ones, and lightly fingered the carved names of Konoha's dead. He was constantly reminded of what he did wrong when he looked at the slab of concrete before him, and his hand straying over one name in particular. _Oibito..._To his dismay, his thoughts led to his dead friend's forever smiling figure. Kakashi felt something wet slide down his face, and he brushed it off with his fingers. _When was the last time I cried?_ He thought, inspecting the tears. _Since that night..._His mind was over filled with memories, memories of the dreadful night of Oibito's assassination. He used to lay awake at night, just laying there, staring up at the ceiling, going over the details in his mind. His tears renewed and it soon became rather uncomfortable, crying with his hitai-at band covering one of his eyes. He slowly took it off, letting the restrained wetness free. He stood there, crying shamelessly, staring at the carved name of his best friend. Kakashi suddenly felt someone walk over and stand beside him and he glanced over to see whom it was. Umino Iruka had obviously walked over without him noticing and he dejectedly continued looking at the stone. He had met Iruka already and was usually at the blunt end of his wrath, what with him being Naruto's teacher and all. He was actually quite famous throughout the town, due to his kind and responsible nature. _He doesn't seem so special to me..._Kakashi thought, but was surprisingly interrupted.  
  
"I...miss them too..."  
  
Kakashi's eyes widened and he turned to the softly smiling dolphin. Iruka looked back at him smiling kindly. His eyes held an unknown understanding, as if he knew what he was thinking. As he stared into Iruka's face he finally took in his facial features that had gone unnoticed. Like the scar that crossed the bridge of his nose, the way his eyes showed everything that was hidden deep inside his heart, how the angles of his face were formed just so, how he kept his hair tied up in a bushy ponytail. Kakashi could feel all the blood rush to his cheeks, and a hot blush crept up his neck, going unnoticed due to his mask. _Iruka's actually...kind of...cute... _The chuunin continued smiling at him before he spoke again.  
  
"My mother once said, that when you die, no one is truly gone...you just look around, and there they are." Iruka smiled that knowing smile once again before turning around and walking away.  
  
Kakashi stared at him as he left, quickly regretting what he was thinking earlier on. He smiled warmly under his mask. _You really_ are_...quite special..._He thought as he continued to gaze at the retreating dolphin that would unknowingly break through his shell and steal his heart.  
  
  
  
AN: Read Dolphins Are Supposed To Swim, if you want to know what happens later...**cough** LEMON **cough** Thanks much!!!!!!


	2. InoxSaku

Warning: really mushy, yaoi, yuri, het, and various pairings...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, blah blah blah  
  
AN: (**Honeysuckle** – bonds of love) WEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! Chapta 2 is up!!! You must notice now that I am very bored lately....  
  
"A" = speech  
  
_A_ = thoughts  
  
**A** = actions/sound effects  
  
{A = authors notes on story  
  
[A] = authors notes  
  
&A& = flashback  
  
= P.O.V./scene change

{Bouquets of Honeysuckle}  
  
**SAKURA  
**  
Sakura sat dejectedly, ripping the petals off of the yellow chrysanthemums in her hands. _Why do I even bother..._She thought as she watched them drift away in the rushing water of the stream she had sat next to. She propped he chin on her bent knees, folding her arms. _Love...hurts..._Hot tears slid down her face, as her shoulders shook with sobs. She angrily threw the rest of the bouquet into the water, bawling into her arms. _Why must I love him? The most sought-after boy in all of Konoha...Why must I care about a boy who doesn't even know I exist other than for missions and training? Why..._Sakura wondered, still crying. Right now she wished she could just throw herself into the water, slowly falling deeper and deeper into a dreamless sleep, never to awake again. _Why?_ She thought, but stopped when she felt the soft footsteps of someone coming up to her. She looked up and froze. A wrapped bouquet met her gaze and she stared in astonishment at the flowers. They were daffodils, beautifully rearranged, like yellow shining stars in a moonlit sky. Sakura looked up, and was surprised to find Yamanaka Ino at the end of the outstretched arm, her lone bang swaying slightly in the wind. She was even more surprised when she suddenly smiled softly down at her.  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
Sakura continued to stare at her. _Why...is she being...so nice to me?_ _Why is she even here at all?! After all the mean things I said to her...I called her a pig...why is she comforting me?_ Her eyes softened and she hesitantly took the bouquet out of Ino's hands. The blonde-haired girl sat down next to her, and they stayed like that in companionable silence, watching the slowly drifting water. _I thought she liked Sasuke too...Does this mean she doesn't anymore? Does this mean she's my friend again?_ Sakura couldn't help but wonder. She was suddenly awoken from her thoughts by Ino's soothing voice.  
  
"It must be hard on you...loving someone...that you know will never love you back..."  
  
Sakura's eyes widened, and she turned to Ino, who continued staring down at the stream. Another gust of wind blew, tossing her hair gently. _She looks...so pretty...sitting there like that..._Sakura thought. She had never really _looked_ at Ino before, and now that she was, she found that she like what she saw. _Does this mean...I'm gay?_ Sakura thought to herself. For some reason, the idea didn't bother her as much as she thought it would. She jumped slightly when Ino turned to her, smiled once more and stood up. Sakura stared at her retreating back as Ino walked away, loose chrysanthemum petals swaying around her. She looked down at the bouquet that was still clutched to her chest, and read the card.  
  
**_Slighted love, thou ist chrysanthemums of yellow : Daffodils of sympathy, will make everything all better  
_**  
  
  
AN: This fic is getting mushier and mushier...But, oh well! YAY pairings!!! 


	3. ShikaxKiba

Warning: really mushy, yaoi, yuri, het, and various pairings...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, blah blah blah  
  
AN: (**Honeysuckle** – bonds of love) This is a pretty rare pairing, and I thought there should be more of it! It's the same with GenxHaya fics!!!!  
  
"A" = speech  
  
_A_ = thoughts  
  
**A** = actions/sound effects  
  
{A = authors notes on story  
  
[A] = authors notes  
  
&**A**& = flashback  
  
= P.O.V./scene change  
  
{Bouquets of Honeysuckle}  
  
**KIBA**  
  
Kiba wringed his hands nervously around the bouquet as he stood on the doorstep, after hesitantly knocking on the door. He vaguely wondered how he got into this situation...  
  
&**Flashback**&  
  
He tripped and skidded along the path, mud flying everywhere. He shakily stood up, completely soaked, tears mingling with the rain. _Akamaru...where can you be?_ Visions suddenly flashed through his mind at the name. Him and Akamaru sharing a sandwich by the stream, him and Akamaru at the chuunin exam, him and Akamaru playing in the puddles left from the rain. Akamaru and him. Him and Akamaru. Now it was just him, left without an umbrella in the downpour. _Why did you have to runaway..._He thought angrily. _WHY?_ He punched at the ground in his rage, but he soon found that it was getting him nowhere. Akamaru was still lost. _Akamaru..._ He didn't know how long he sat there, sobbing quietly in the rain, when he suddenly didn't feel the familiar pouring wetness on his head. He looked up at Nara Shikamaru's scowling face, an umbrella in his right hand that was conveniently covering them both.  
  
"I don't think you've noticed, but it's raining." He said in his same monotone. Kiba just looked at the ground sadly. Shikamaru was surprised their was no witty retort.  
  
"Akamaru's...missing..." He tried to use his bangs to cover his eyes, but Shikamaru immediately knew that that wasn't only the rain sliding down his face. He frowned.  
  
"Then why are you just sitting here?" Kiba's eyes widened, then narrowed in rage.  
  
"I'VE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER THE DAMN CITY!! I WOULDN'T JUST LEAVE MY FRIEND, LOST AND ALONE IN THE POURING RAIN!!!!" He yelled angrily, standing up.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK??!! I'M NOT AS COLD, AND HEARTLESS AS YO---" With a resounding smack, Skikamaru slapped him before he could finish his sentence. Fresh tears continued to slide down his face as Kiba crouched down, knees hugged to his chest. He sobbed, shoulders shaking with the effort. Shikamaru stayed silent the whole time, before putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.  
  
"He'll...come back...someday..." He said (mumbling that last bit) as he patted Kiba's back awkwardly. Shikamaru wasn't used to showing concern, so it was a surprise that he actually allowed Kiba to cry on his shoulder.  
  
&**End Flashback**&  
  
_Oh...that's why..._He was awoken from his thoughts by the sound of the door opening and he jumped slightly. He breathed in deeply, trying to get rid of his nervousness as an annoyed Shikamaru stepped out.  
  
"What do _you_ want?" He said scowling, raising an eyebrow skeptically when Kiba blushed. Shikamaru was sincerely confused when Kiba thrust the bouquet into his arms and ran for it. He dazedly watched his retreating back, and looked down at the bundle in his arms. _Hydrangeas?_ He noticed the card dangling from one of the stems and read it.  
  
_**Wild hydrangeas, thank you for understanding : Lovely sunflowers for adoration everlasting**_

_Hmm...sunflowers huh?_ He thought to himself, as an idea began to percolate in the back of his mind.  
  
  
  
_Stupid, stupid, stupid!!!_ Kiba thought, smacking his forehead. _He must think I'm some crazy psycho..._He looked down at his approaching house and leaped onto his front doorstep. His eyes widened when he saw a lovely bouquet of sunflowers perched against the doorframe. _What...? _He noticed the identical looking card hanging from it.  
  
_Kiba,_  
  
_Nice flowers. I like you too.  
  
--Shikamaru_  
  
Kiba proceeded to blush furiously.  
  


AN: FLUFFINESS!!!!!!!!!!!!! May it rain supreme!!


	4. NejixLee

Warning: really mushy, yaoi, yuri, het, and various pairings...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, blah blah blah (I also don't own Koge-pan...)  
  
AN: (**Honeysuckle** – bonds of love) For all the reviewers who were wondering, yeah, this is kinda like a collection of one-shots, but the ending will definitely be different!!! I guarantee!!! And for your information, Koge- pan is an actual character and is the property of San-X. He's so cute, and his story's so sad!!! I actually cried when I read it...  
  
"A" = speech  
  
_A_ = thoughts  
  
**A** = actions/sound effects  
  
{A = authors notes on story  
  
[A] = authors notes  
  
&A& = flashback  
  
= P.O.V./scene change  
  
{Bouquets of Honeysuckle}  
  
**NEJI  
**  
Neji kicked the ground angrily as he continued to sulk, hands in his pockets. All week he had gotten into bout after bout with his family, and he was pretty pissed. _Why does our family have to be so messed up..._His mind turned to the whole family legacy, the reason for the byakugan, [AN: Did I spell this right?] and the two Hyuuga clan houses. _The main house..._He thought bitterly. He hated it with a passion, as it was the main cause of his suffering. _The curse..._ He grimaced as he thought of it, and he fingered his forehead pensively. He was rudely broken out of his thoughts by a particularly loud shout from behind him. He blinked in confusion.  
  
Neji turned, only to see a cloud of smoke and green spandex. _Wait a minute...green spandex?_ He thought even more confused as the blob of smoke stopped right in front of him and billowed away to show no one other than Rock Lee. He dramatically held a large bouquet right in front of him. _Flowers?  
_  
"Neji! I have noticed your particularly woeful visage and have bought these flowers for you to cheer you up!!! Please accept this gift!!!" He did another pose and handed it to him. Neji looked surprised. _He noticed?_ He made sure to act as normal as possible, even though there was a lot on his mind. Lee flashed him a million dollar smile.  
  
"No one can hide such things from Rock Lee!" He said, still posing.  
  
He hesitantly accepted the bouquet and fingered the flowers, noticing they were fresh freesia and lily of the valley. A card tucked into the tissue paper caught his eye and he read it over carefully.  
  
**_Lily of the valley, please return my happiness : Freesia, oh! how sweet ist thou innocence  
_**  
Neji's eyes softened, and he looked up at him. Now it was time for Lee to look confused.  
  
"What's wrong with your eyes, Neji?" He sweat dropped. Lee did this thumbs up thing (posing) and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Youwouldn'tbelievethisstoryIheardoffoneoftheyoungergeninsheblah blah blah blah blah..." Lee babbled, dragging Neji along with him. Neji was stunned at how Lee could still be able to breathe while talking so fast. _Well, then he wouldn't be Lee..._He thought quietly to himself. _It would just be wierd if he didn't decide to wear that suit of his one day out of the blue..._  
  
"ANYway! The story is about this little bread named {Koge-pan, who lived in the most popular bakery in all of Hokkaido, which made the most delicious red bean breads—they were so delicious, they only made 20 pieces a day!" Neji was broken out of his chain of thoughts when Lee started talking at a normal rate again and he listened attentively, still grasping the bouquet in his other hand.  
  
"He was so excited, because he was finally going to become what most breads dreamed of, a delicious red bean bun! When the chef finally pulled him out of the oven, he was so happy, because all had went well, but the pan accidentally tilted, causing him to fall back into the oven! He was really frightened, and he called out for his friends, but no one was there to help him." Lee said sadly  
  
"He was no longer a golden brown, and he started smelling really awful. He stayed in there another 30 minutes before the baker finally noticed him. But when he pulled him out, he wasn't placed on the shelves with all the other red bean buns. He was a burnt bread, and no one wanted him." Neji's eyes softened at the sad story. He blinked. _Why am I touched over a burnt bread story?....It is still incredibly sad though..._ He thought to himself.

"He started feeling lonely and depressed, and he grew more withdrawn. The other red bean breads mocked him and made fun of him for being different. His dreams were so squashed and he was so disillusioned, his eyes turned white. He even ran away, because he thought he was of no use to this world and constantly smoked and got drunk on milk." _This story...is so like mine..._Neji thought, sweat dropping though at the last bit.  
  
"Though don't worry, he did finally come to his senses and went back to the bakery. It was his home, you know. But still, every time he saw the other bean buns, he would get jealous and preach to them about the life of being a bread." Lee finished, staring off into the sky wistfully. But then a huge grin spread across his face when he turned to look back at him.  
  
"When I first heard this story, it reminded me so much of you!!! And then I saw Yamanaka-san's flower shop and this pretty bouquet in the shop window and I just _had_ to get it for you!!!!" He said ecstatically, doing more of that smiling/flashing thing. Neji smiled softly at him.  
  
"Thank you...for everything"  
  
And with that he leaned down and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Lee froze. Neji smiled once more before walking away, bouquet clutched to his chest. Lee spent the rest of the day there, frozen, to the amusement and confusion of the residents of Konoha. When he was questioned all they got was incoherent babbling, and something about Neji and burned bread.  
  
  
  
**Koge-pan**—a red bean bread character/person  
  
AN: I LOVE YOU Koge-pan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks all!! Reviews are always welcome!!! 


End file.
